


Siren Song

by GogglesXKun



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Depression, Here We Go Again With My BS, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GogglesXKun/pseuds/GogglesXKun
Summary: The song is "Miss Wanna-Die" with lyrics from Milkychan!





	1. Undertow

Here he was again. Back at the same old bridge. How many times had he been here? It couldn’t have been many times… He only showed up here when… Certain things got to him. Yet, the visits all mixed together so seamlessly for him that he may as well be in this purgatory everytime night fell… Even on the night of a splatfest, Aloha really couldn’t ignore that horrid, horrid voice and those twisted thoughts with their sickeningly sweet tone tempting him back here again and again. Tempting him back on the rails again and again. Tempting him to step off into an inky abyss and just sleep away the rest of his eternity in its cold comforts…

Why was he like this? He had no reason to be like this. His life was great, he knew it too. Two wonderful teams, even if one of those teams was rather colorful with how varied their personalities were. He was one of the biggest heartthrobs in Inkopolis and just one of its stars in general… He was great at turf, good enough to the point that he and his team didn’t even have to practice to be able to party and dance around enemy shots in a playful private party…

Yet… Maybe- apparently- that wasn’t enough for him. How wasn’t it enough? Why couldn’t he be satisfied? Gods he hated that he just couldn’t be happy… It made him sick that he couldn’t be happy with his life. It was wonderful. He knew it and so did almost the entirety of Inkopolis. Yet he was upset enough with how he felt and with whatever was already wrong with him that it made him physically ill some days… He didn’t eat much anymore because of it. He was scared of it. It hurt to puke when he was sober. At least at a party, he wouldn’t really feel it until he had a better chance of keeping down painkillers the next day…

Even when he wasn’t in physical pain, he was off. Some days he just never got out of his bed. Of course, he’d get calls or texts, sometimes even a knock on the door of whichever room he was staying in. Sometimes he just pretended he was asleep, hungover from whatever he was off doing the night before. Sometimes he answered. He was good at pretending to be ill at this point. Not like it was hard when he felt completely drained of any energy and as if he was trapped in his own body. It wasn’t hard to fake a weak, tired voice because he didn’t need to fake it. It flowed naturally from his lips as if it was his usual fruity, melodic tone. It was horrid. It wasn’t him. What was it exactly? He wanted to be rid of it. He wanted to be rid of it so badly that he’d gladly be rid of himself to be rid of it…

Yet, others wanted him around. It’s the only reason he tried to keep himself going. The only reason he took those stupid pills in his nightstand that just had to run out on the day of a splatfest when everything was closed in preparation. The only reason he trained himself to let out a goodbye before he stepped off of the railing he’d dance on for his final song in hopes that someone would realize he was doing something so incredibly selfish, so stunningly stupid, so terribly taboo, so shockingly horrifying. In hopes they’d stop him or he’d barely get enough control back over himself to force himself to fall backwards and scramble away from the edge.

Stepping up onto the railing, the pink angel looks up. The fireworks and lights looked lovely. Shame his hearing so suddenly vanished again. Auditory hallucinations… He’d almost prefer if they were visual. He’d love to hear the crashing noise of the fireworks. Perhaps he’d feel less alone then. At least it would help distract from the thoughts urging him to sing out once again and get it all over with. There was a twistedly beautiful abyss waiting for him below after all. Shame he’d stain the black depths that reflected the light so wonderfully with a bright, sickening pink that would distort the colors of the reflection. Oh well. It’s time for this oh so familiar song and dance. Which song would it be today… The dying angel doesn’t even think as he lets the first melody that comes to mind flow from his lips.

“I woke up trapped in the whitest walls.  
A hospital, or so it's called.  
And the rooftop where i had jumped off from...  
I simply can't remember it at all.

And the boy who reached out his hand...  
Did not reach out enough...  
And i'd tried so hard so many times.  
But still it didn't work…  
Cause though I try,  
I’m still alive.”

Ah, how twistedly fitting. The melody sounds alluring to him... But yet it was so obvious something was terribly wrong… If only he could be so obvious!... Yet, did he really want to be? He could tell them if he wanted to, but he wouldn’t. He was scared they’d abandon him as selfish as that may be… That or they’d worry over him. Even worse. Temporary worry was okay, but if they knew this was on going… They’d try to help him. They didn’t need that burden. Especially since there was no reason for any of them to go through it… Whatever, focus on your song idiot, this needs to end somehow eventually. Keep dancing. It’ll be over soon somehow.

“I wanna die, wanna die,  
But I don't just want to die!  
You'll arrive, just in time.  
Just in time to stop me.  
All the pain that you gave me, I want it all to stop,  
Yet it's not, not enough...

I wanna die, wanna die,  
but I don't just want to die!  
I can't cry, there's a boy waiting on the other side.  
All the pain that you gave me, I want it all to stop.  
Yet it's still not enough...”

Indecisive, indecisive... The song was far too fitting for him as he was now. One moment he’d be happy as hell, the next he’d be in bed, unable to feel much beyond guilt and maybe a bit of hatred aimed at himself… Or perhaps he’d be sinking into whatever this mood was, and so suddenly he’d be able to slip away from it, happy as can be… So confusing, so confusing. Spinning around in a spinning world...

“I’m all alone when I try to hide away the memories we shared.  
Like a mirror shows the past.  
I open up these scarlet eyes,  
With a pleasant expression.  
Now tell me, are you surprised?

‘I want to talk, want to breathe, want to be a living thing.  
All I ask, that I don't disappear before I reach...  
Try to remember me,  
No matter where you may be.  
I hope you'll set me free…’”

It doesn't seem as if anyone is nearby... No one would catch him. He was alone... No one but him and that oh so tempting abyss as it would rip away at whatever held his body together. Not as if that would be hard. Especially with how horribly cooperative he was. Spin again, loose your balance and fall… No, not yet, follow the song's lead, no need to spin yet. Careful steps, careful steps, your goodbye isn't done yet.

“I wanna die, wanna die,  
But I don't just wanna die!  
You'll arrive, just in time.  
You're just in time to watch me die.  
From my memory, you're gone.  
Hope it softens all the blows.  
Yet it's still not enough...

I wanna die, wanna die, wanna die  
but I still cannot die.  
'Cause you're here by my side and I  
would like to have this just for once...  
So i'm not lonely...

Lalala...  
Lalala...  
Lalala...  
Lalala...

Pain that feeds,  
Pain that bleeds,  
Pain that won't ever leave!

These wounds given to me...  
They won't ever leave…”

There was no one here by his side to stop him though. Alone he sung out his goodbye. Alone he let himself fall forward. Alone he allowed himself to be wrapped in the wind as he fell. Alone he heard a familiar splash as he suddenly fell through the veil into the abyss. Alone he sighed, letting out what little air he had as bubbles drifted up and away from him as he slowly fell deeper. Alone he shut his eyes, giving into the stinging in his body and the burning pain as his lungs shrieked for the air he had just let go. Alone he let himself fade into oblivion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is "Miss Wanna-Die" with lyrics from Milkychan!


	2. Riptide

A steady beeping wakes up the pink Inkling from his slumber. Why did he set an alarm again? He had nothing to do today… Wait, he doesn't have any alarms on his phone… And he got rid of his alarm clock ages ago. Did Scuba set it up as a prank? Or perhaps Army is trying again to break him into a healthier routine? Best of luck with that… Maybe he should get up long enough to take his pills though… His body already felt so heavy…

Struggling, he eventually opened his eyes only to be thrown into panic. Where was he? This wasn't either of his rooms or the room of anyone he knew. It was too bright and the white everywhere was almost giving him a complete panic attack. How did he get here? Why was he here?

Throwing himself up, the .Gal user almost immediately recoils in pain. Gods did his body sting. Why did it sting? Was it something to do with where he was or was it something to do with last nigh-... Last… Night… Right… But then… Who found him? Who saw what happened? No one should have been there during a splatfest. He should be dead, not back in this hospital… Was it the family of jellyfish that dragged him out last time?

Looking around, the pink Inkling tries to orient himself. So, he fell off the bridge again… Well, more like let himself fall but still. He fell in the water and sunk pretty far. He fell out cold… But he saw no one that entire time from what he knew. Who could have gotten him out? No one really… No one was there or they would have grabbed him, right?

In his dazed state, he didn't even notice the Inkling out cold in the bed next to him… Well, not until his eyes finally caught on the bright color amongst the white. Why was the curtain open? When did they start leaving them unseparated?... That color was awfully familiar… But it couldn't be… Could it? Why would he…?

Oh no… Nonono… Don't say an Inkling got him out of the water… Don't say Mask out of all the people in Inkopolis was the person to dive in after him! Why would he do that?! He could have gotten hurt over a simple annoyance! Even worse, one that's just liable to jump again! So worthless was the pain they were in here for! Sure, Aloha couldn't be positive that Mask jumped in after him, or if it even was Mask since his gas mask was off… Yet the patches of cyan now decorating the sub-user’s skin almost ensured him that they at least were liably the one that dragged him out of the water... It made him sick to think of it… But why did Mask jump after him and why did he look more injured? There wasn’t nearly as many patches on his own skin… Even so, it made no sense that Mask was injured to begin with. From what he knew, the cyan Inkling bore nothing but contempt for him..

Not as if anything else was expected. He posed as everything Mask hated and even then, if Mask found out about whatever was wrong with him, he could only picture the other being disgusted by him in some fashion… Gods he needed his medication… Why the fuck did it have to run out yesterday of all times?... But it’s not as if he could do anything. With a helpless sigh, the pink Inkling eases himself back into laying down. Might as well try to relax for a bit until Mask started hounding him… Or maybe Mask wouldn’t say a thing. Who knew with him? Either way, not like he can do anything about it… He’d have to wait until Mask woke up…

“Alooohaa…?”

… Which was now. Wonderful. No sense trying to fake being asleep. He’d just have to suffer through whatever was going to come next. Wonderful… Maybe he could at least hold off most of it until they got out of here… He’d rather not try to explain himself where anyone could walk in and hear him. That would be one hell of a mess to try to deal with.

“Mm… I’m awake.”

Reluctantly awake again, but awake nonetheless. Though he certainly shouldn’t say that. He’s already made this pretty concerning since it was likely pretty obvious no one pushed him. Plus, who knows what view Mask saw it from, or how long he was there. Depending on it, he might have really seen how far he slipped.

“So, about yeeesssterday… What the fuuuuck were you thinking?”

“... I suppose I wasn’t really thinking.”

“You were thiiinnking something to be that stupid. Yoooouuu didn’t have a drink aaalll night so saying you were drunk is out.”

Damn it… Mask actually kept tabs on him last night? Why the hell did he do that?... Did he know when he went missing? If so, did he follow him from the start or did he find him later on? Why was Mask such an odd character? Not even Army was apparently keeping careful tabs on him. Yet Mask of all people, for as much as he claimed to get a headache from him, was watching him… Whatever, perhaps he’ll ask later…

“Okay, let me rephrase. I wasn’t thinking as I would usually. Better?”

“Then hooowww were you thinking? Because it was pretty damn stuuuupid.”

“... Look, we can talk more about that part later, okay? I’d rather not talk about it when someone can come in at any second…”

“... Fine then.”

A sigh of relief escapes the pink Inkling. Good, Mask was willing to wait… It would have been better if he never found out about any of this… But too late for that apparently. They were here now, nothing could change that… But how did they get here? That bridge was deserted and there wasn’t much of a road by the shore… Wait, Mask knows how they got here, or at least might have an idea, right?

“... Masky…?”

“... Droooop the ‘y’.”

“S-Sorry Mask.”

“Mm… What is it?”

“How did we get here…? What happened exactly?”

Did he actually want to know? Probably not… He’d probably feel guilty for it… But again, too late, he opened his mouth already, now he needed to pay the price for it. A bit of shifting can be heard off to the side. Glancing over, he found Mask had turned to look at him… He should move. Shuffling a bit, he worked himself into a position to stare at the pretty Inkling acr- Wait. Did he just call Mask “pretty”? Again? Damn that crush… Can’t it just go the fuck away for now? He had no chance with him, can’t it at least hold off as long as they were forced to stay together? Wait! Not that he didn’t want to be near Mask! But Mask likely didn’t want to try to deal with that too…

“So… I found yooouuu after a while on the bridge… I… Didn’t really knooooww what to make of it? You’re certainly quuuiirrkky enough to dance on a rail… So, I diiidn’t interrupt, even thooouugh the song was questionable... When the sooonng ended, I expected yooouu to step off. But… You just… Diiidn’t. Suddenly you were falling fooorrrwards… And you were gooone. I ran over and yooouuu were already in the water… I cooouuldn’t think of anyway to help you buuut to jump in… So I draaagged you out of the water and caaallled for an ambulance before I passed out…”

“How did you call? Didn’t your phone get wet? Weren’t you hurt…?”

“I haaaave a waterproof case Aloha… And I waaaasss awake enough to call, so it’s fine…”

“I… I’m sorry I got you hurt… You didn’t ha-”

“I knoooww I didn’t have to fiiiiix your stupidity. But toooo late for that.”

Looking away, the pink Inkling allows them to settle into silence. He wanted to properly apologize… But obviously Mask wasn’t in the mood to hear it. If he had to venture a guess, Mask likely wouldn’t hear much of his actions until he explained himself… So he’d have to apologize later on… For now though, they’d have to rest… For once, the pink Inkling doesn’t mind being quiet.


	3. Low Tide

Eventually the two were released from the hospital. Questions were asked but no proper answers were given. Mask seemed to have picked up on Aloha’s fear and discomfort… Another reason the pink Inkling was grateful to the sub-user… Really, Mask had no reason to keep his secret, especially after having to nearly kill himself to save him, but yet… He was lying to Skull and Army for him so he himself didn’t have to stutter his way through a much harder to explain situation. He was even dropping the subject of why that happened to begin with for now… Perhaps he just didn’t want to deal with it anymore suddenly… Or he was being exceptionally nice for some reason.

It didn’t matter though. He’d rather avoid confrontation a bit longer… But he also didn’t have his medication to help him stay peppy… Sure, he could play off the lack of energy as still recovering, but how long would he last until he tried the same damn thing? Not like he could go out and get more with how closely he was being watched right now… Especially by Mask. He kept claiming Army wanted them in the same place to make it easier to keep track of them both… But Army hadn’t mentioned that at all as far as Aloha knew. They didn’t get along well typically, so usually the drill sergeant tried to keep them as separate as possible, something the pink disaster never made easy. Also, when did Mask listen to Army without being nagged in front Skull and himself? It just didn’t add up… But he couldn’t fight Mask on it. Not after getting him hurt…

So he just allowed it to happen. Not the best idea considering what he had just done to get into this mess… But something in him convinced him he shouldn’t care. They didn’t need to know. They didn’t need to know he needed something so stupid to work like the person they knew. They didn’t need to know how hard it was to get out of bed some days. They didn’t need to know of the sickeningly melodic voice in his head that called him to that bridge… Wait, that was still his voice, wasn’t it? He’s so sure it was his own happy, fruity, disgusting voice that led him there. It’s tone was surprisingly persuasive… Is this why so much of Inkopolis was wrapped so neatly around his fingers? Because of a silver tongue and a charming tone? Perhaps his looks helped, perhaps his carefree and colorful attitude helped when he felt normal for once, but still… He couldn’t help but think that oh-so melodic sounding voice that apparently fell from his lips did help in ensuring his charms…

Not that it mattered. Nothing mattered while he was in bed again… With only that sugary voice to keep him company again… He wanted to go back and see the water. Maybe on the beach or somewhere a bit less dangerous… But he wanted to go back to the water. It was nice… It felt nice… Wait, no it didn’t. It looked nice but it hurt like hell. Why did he think it fe-...

Mechanically, his hand reached over to the nightstand. He didn’t bother to look away from the ceiling as he knocked on it. No sound. He could feel it, but not hear it. He should have known it was too quiet… But then the panic settled in… What the fuck does he do now?! No medication and if he didn’t do something soon, he was going to slip away and jump again! Mask would have been hurt for no damn reason!... Wait, Mask! Mask might help!... He was asking an awful lot of the other lately… But he really didn’t want to have risked the other’s life in vain and he really had no other option with that alluring voice being all he could hear…

With a slight sigh, the pink Inkling somehow forces himself to get up and leave his room… Which door was Mask’s again…? Right, the one furthest down… With a quiet knock, the pink Inkling had to fight himself not to run away.

Eventually, though, the door opened with a confused and rather tired looking cyan Inkling staring at him, gas mask off in favor of a face mask as it was less of a hassle for now. Aloha couldn’t tell if he said anything, but eventually he was led into his room… And suddenly the usual panic was getting to him. He was burdening someone. Why was he doing this? Why didn’t he listen to that sweet, sweet voice? Shaking over took his body… And after what felt like an eternity, he suddenly felt a firm grip on his shoulders. Looking up, he found the cyan Inkling right in front of him… But why has Mask there? Eventually, the sub-user seemed to think of something and pulled down the face mask… Oh! He was trying to speak to him… This was bad… He had to interrupt. Cutting off whatever the other was saying, a weak voice worms it’s way out from the supposed party king.

“C-Can’t hear, need something else… Writing okay? Or texting?”

A confused, if not suspicious look crosses the other S4 member’s face and Aloha can’t help but flinch a bit. He shouldn’t be here, he was asking for too much. Mask shouldn’t deal with this. He should have gotten his medication. He should be stronger. So stupid, stupid, stupid! Why was he bothering people with his issues?! He should have sunk himself ages ago! Why did he have to be fished up twice?!

Yet the pink Inkling was quite literally dragged out of his thoughts as he was dragged towards the other’s bed with a harsh grip on his wrist. Eventually he was sat down and suddenly found a pair of legs wrapped around his waist from behind him moments later. The grip left his wrist and soon enough he felt his phone vibrate with a message. Looking at it, it appeared as though the cyan Inkling took his request into consideration.

“[Alright, all of this is wierd and excuse the positioning, but you’ve been acting off lately and I don’t trust you not to suddenly run off. I’d like to slow you down enough to get a grip on you.]”

A slight nod followed the text. Something about this calmed him down somewhat… But still not much… There was that lingering melancholy and that honeydew voice… Gods did he want to just give in to it… It was nice fading out of consciousness… And suddenly he was gripping onto Mask’s legs. He was going to kill himself at this rate… He… Didn’t want to leave. He so did want to drown himself to be rid of that syrupy voice… But yet… He really did love his life even if he didn’t act like it some days… Even if he didn’t feel like it some days… It scared him to think about leaving it. It scared him to know he was the one most likely to make himself leave it…

And suddenly, there was an arm wrapped around him, pulling him back to the other’s chest. The other arm was occupied wiping away tears that Aloha hadn’t noticed. Why was Mask being so nice to him…? The cyan Inkling had even admitted that his pink teammate was nothing but a source of a headache for him. Why risk drowning for him? Why answer him in the hospital after he didn’t want to? Why watch over him? Why help him now after he’s asked far too much of the Sub-user already? It just made no sense… Yet the cyan Inkling refused to let him go until he finally relaxed his grip on their legs and his tears finally stopped for now. When he was finally released, he felt his phone go off again.

“[Care to explain what keeps happening now? You said you would…]”

He… He did say that… He said he’d try to explain himself when he wasn’t worried about people suddenly walking in… He really did need to try to explain himself… He owed Mask as much… He really couldn’t tell why Mask suddenly cared about him… But he couldn’t argue, especially now. The company seemed to be keeping him alive…

“... W-Well… I… I don’t know exactly what’s wrong with me. I-I mean! I know what it is but I d-don’t get what caused it! O-Or how long I’ve ha-had it… I just… It’s…”

And suddenly he was shaking again. And suddenly there were arms wrapped around him again… He… Had to try to finish. He had to explain himself. He owed it to Mask… Focus, calm down… The cyan carbon-user seemed to be taking some sort of pity on him…

“I… I guess I have depression…? I… Don’t know… I just can’t get up some days… I feel guilty for no reason and melancholy… I have no energy to do anything, even if it costs no energy or I usually love to do it… Or I just feel like a burden and that I’d drag everyone down with me so I just stay in bed hoping that my medication kicks in before anyone worries to much… And then there’s days like the splatfest… I ran out of antidepressants and I couldn’t get more… I didn’t even realize I was so low… I was hoping being surrounded by people and constantly being with one of my teams would distract me or maybe at least prevent me from running off… As you can tell, it didn’t. It happened many times before now too. I trained myself to sing goodbye in hopes I’d catch myself or someone else would after the first time I jumped… I was lucky there was a family nearby that dragged me away and got me taken care of… As shocking as it sounds, I really do love life Mask, but I guess something about me just doesn’t want to be satisfied… I-I feel sick again…”

Oh gods he was going to hurl again because of these damned feelings over this… Did he even eat enough to puke recently? He didn’t feel as if he did… And he really didn’t want to puke without a bucket or anything to use… He found himself trying to squirm out of the older Inkling’s grip. Instead he found himself stood up with the other and dragged to the restroom. The moment he was over the toilet, whatever he had eaten recently came up again… This wouldn’t be so bad if Mask wasn’t here to witness it… He knew it was absolutely disgusting but he was used to it… Mask on the other hand had to sit here and probably try not to puke himself from the sight… Why the hell did he get out of bed again?

After a while, it appeared safe to go back to the bedroom. Though the pink Inkling was insistent on grabbing a bucket on the way back on the off chance it was needed again… Eventually he was sat back down on the bed, but the cyan Inkling didn’t sit down with him… Instead, he received another text.

“[Stay here and try not to freak out for a bit… I’ll be right back. Just getting something.]”

As scared as he was, the pink Inkling merely nodded… He didn’t want Mask to be away from him right now, but he’s asked too much… Though he did have to hope the other wasn’t trying to get him placed in a psych ward… He didn’t do well trapped. He’d really lose his mind if he was kept in white rooms day in and day out… But he’d have to trust Mask…

The cyan Inkling turned and left Aloha with that sugary voice once again. Hiding under the sheets, the pink Inkling tried to ignore the tempting offers of what was to come if he snuck off once again… Nonono… Masky wanted him to stay. Since when did he listen to Mask? Since Masky obviously knew what was better for him than he himself did right now. So just stay here, he won’t be gone for long right…?

In his jittery state, the pink Inkling kept knocking on the nightstand… He wanted so desperately to hear the noise. He really did… It scared him to be in such a silent world. It made him feel dead already and he hadn’t even done anything yet… It made him feel like a ghost, like he wasn’t there, like he was forgotten, even though there was obviously always eyes watching him.

Eventually, a light tab on his shoulder jumps him. Startled eyes look up to see a familiar blaring cyan. He glances down as his hands are grabbed and wrapped around a cup. He only watches as the cyan Inkling fixes himself into the same position they were in before. Another buzz catches his attention as he looks to his phone.

“[Thought you might want the taste out of your mouth. You were in a hurry to get back. Don’t think you washed out your mouth as much as you washed your face.]”

He wasn’t wrong… That nasty taste still lingered and now that he acknowledged it, it only got worse… Though he did eventually get it mostly out of his mouth with the drink Mask got him… Why did Masky care so much for him again? Perhaps he should ask…

“U-Um, Mask…?”

“[Yes?]”

“W-Why do you care so much? Don’t I just annoy you…? You don’t have to have to take pity on me you know…”

The silence bugged him. The fact that he didn’t know if or when the other was responding to him bugged him. He didn’t like feeling separate from him. Not like this at least. Can’t he just hear again already? It was horrible to him… He wanted to hear Mask’s voice again… The tired tone was relaxing… A slight whimper escapes him before his phone goes off again.

“[Look… I don’t really know how to say this, I’m not good with words… But I’m sure as hell not the only person who would have jumped in after you. A lot of people would. You’re like a damn siren Aloha. And you have one hell of a grip on everyone… Myself included as much, I guess... As I would have hated to say it a while ago.]”

What did Mask mean by that…? It just… Didn’t make sense to the .Gal user… It should make sense, he knows it… But something about all of this just confuses him… Perhaps it was his mood or perhaps it was who it was coming from… But he couldn’t figure it out either way…

“Mask, what…? I-I don’t understand I-I’m sorry…”

He felt the cyan Inkling shifting behind him. A jolt of fear shot through him. He fucked up. He fucked up again. God damn your stupidity! You should have held your tongue! You shouldn’t even be here bothering Mask in the first place! Why didn’t you just stay in bed or listen to that voice?!

The pink Inkling only snaps out of his thoughts when he’s turned around. A light grip on his shoulder keeps him where he is and a gentle grip on his chin keeps him from looking away… Why was Mask doing this…? The same tired look as ever met him, though it was in a slight glare for some reason… Did he upset Mask? What was the other thinking?

The hand was removed from his shoulder long enough for the sub-user to pull down the face mask before the grip returned. Why did he do that? Wasn’t that bad for him…? However, the siren’s question was answered before he could really even process what was happening when a pair of lips met his own. Of course he froze up. He never would have expected this, especially from Mask of all Inklings…

Though that didn’t stop him from relaxing into it after a bit, eyes slowly falling shut as he gives in and kisses the usually masked Inkling in response. Shame that voice had to be so prickly and irritating about this… But he wasn’t going anywhere. Not like Mask would let him go anyways…

Eventually the kiss breaks so the two Inkling’s could catch their breath… Out of all of the things Aloha could have ever tried to predict… He would have never considered that as something that would have ever happened… Not to say he didn’t like it or didn’t want it to happen, it was just unexpected…

Mask catches his attention again by moving around, eventually deciding on coaxing them both into laying down. Arms were quickly wrapped around the pink angel so he couldn’t try to fly away. Legs tangled up to make such an attempt harder if it were to ever happen. Cyan eyes give him a sharp look despite their constantly tired appearance before they soften and begin to shut… Aloha could only assume it was a threat to stay there while he was falling asleep…

Not as if he would right now, even if that fading voice says to do otherwise… It was nice that it was backing off… Hopefully he’d be smart enough to go find Mask from now on rather than heading back to that damned bridge… For now though… Resting up seemed like a good idea… He’d have to get his medication later and maybe ask Mask to come with him to make sure he didn’t do anything stupid… Though, that was a later issue as far as Aloha was concerned as he snuggles up to his cyan companion and slowly drifts off.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is "Miss Wanna-Die" with lyrics from Milkychan!


End file.
